Gorko
Gorko is a traveling Goron archaeologist, who lived on the surface during the Sky Era in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He study ancient devices left behind by an ancient civilization supposed to be Skyloft. He is encountered multiple times by Link during his quest. History He is first encountered in the Sealed Grounds, where he is being attacked by a group of Bokoblins. After being saved by Link, he tells him that he is studying a civilization said to have departed to the sky and teachs him that the Bird Statues are supposed to link the sky to the surface. Link meets Gorko one more time within the Deep Woods where he teachs him what he knows about the Goddess Cubes and after noticing the Goddess Sword on his back, he ask Link to help him solve the mystery of the cubes. After Link causes the Goddess Cube to turn into light and fly up into the sky with his sword, Gorko is surprised and wonders where the object shot off to, requesting that he come see him if he discovers more about the Goddess Cubes while on his quest. Gorko is later found outside the blocked entrance to the Temple of Time of Lanayru Desert, hoping to find a way inside to inspect the location. He informs Link that he saw a human who lived on the Isle of Goddess, which he supports by her clothing being similar to those spoken about in ancient texts. He then tells Link that an explosion blocked the way, preventing him from following her. After Ghirahim destroy the rubble and Impa escape with Zelda, Gorko comes back and say to Link that he came back after hearing a second explosion and that he was really surprised that Link found a way inside the temple. He then briefly inspect the interior of the temple before going back to the Sealed Grounds. Just after his first fight with The Imprisoned, Link encounters Gorko once more on the path between the Sealed Grounds and Faron Woods. There he is seen studying tells Link that Blessed Butterflies, after learning that a certain melody could reveal ancient secrets where Blessed Butterflies gather in swarms. Link plays a quick melody on his Goddess's Harp, which causes a Gossip Stone to appear. Gorko recognizes them as being mentioned in the ancient manuscripts. The Goron archaeologist then proceeds to give Link an explanation on Goddess Walls, who can also appear in the same way the Gossip Stones can. He is then encountered near the entrance of the Fire Sanctuary on the Eldin Volcano Summit, suspecting the area to have a lot of Goddess Cubes nearby. He is however unable to continue as the path is being blocked by streams of fire pillars. Fortunately, Link is able to extinguish these pillars of fire by pouring water on them. After clearing the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary, Gorko tells Link that he will wait for him outside of the dungeon. Descriptions Fi's Comment "His name is Gorko, an archaeologist of the Gorons. He travels the land researching its history." Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda characters